The present invention relates to a built-in unit for a transmission control of a motor vehicle. These types of built-in units are subject to high mechanical loads as a result of vibration force. Thus, it is common to arrange the stamped grid in guide channels in the substrate element, and to connect the conductor tracks of the stamped grids by means of reinforcing elements. In addition, it is known to provide cover caps above the stamped grids on the side opposite the substrate element, which limit the movement of the stamped grids transverse to its plane of extension. However, it has been shown that in spite of this, vibration breaks of the stamped grids occur. Therefore, a built-in unit is desirable, which makes possible an increased load upon vibration forces and at the same time, is relatively simple to make and mount.